1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical card connector assembly for perpendicularly electrically connecting a card with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Taiwan Patent No. 383950 discloses a conventional card connector assembly. The conventional card connector assembly includes a card connector and a header mating with the card connector. The card connector and the header each comprise a plurality of contacts received in an insulative housing. The contacts of the card connector and the contacts of the header conductively connect with each other to thereby electrically connecting a card received in the card connector to a board on which the header is mounted. However, the insertion of the card is parallel with the board so that a large torque will be occurred when the card connector engages to the header, which will affect reliability of the signal transmission between the card and the board. Moreover, the card connector assembly which is parallelly assembled on the board parallel occupies a large horizontal space. When there is limited horizontal space on the board, the application of this kind of card connector assembly is notably limited.
Hence, an improved card connector assembly is highly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a card connector assembly which saves horizontal space above a board on which the card connector assembly is mounted.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a card connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a header mounted on a board and a card connector in which a card is received. The header has a number of contacts electrically connected with corresponding circuit traces on the board. The card connector has an insulative base, a plurality of terminals attached to the insulative base and a pair of guiding arms. The pair of guiding arms locate at opposite sides of the insulative base, each defining a guiding channel in an inner elongate side thereof for guiding the card to be inserted therealong for engaging with the terminals. The card connector mates with the header connector with the elongated sides of the guiding arms being perpendicular with the board and with the terminals conductively connecting with the contacts thereby establishing electrical paths between the card and the board.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.